Ice Blue Moon
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Lina falls ill after a snake bite, can Gourry keep her alive until Amelia and Zegaldis arrive, or will it be too late?::Completed::
1. Default Chapter

**Hey you guys! This is my second attempt at a Slayers fanfic so please, bear with me okay? I don't own Slayers therefore i cannot own the characters therefore, you cannot and should not sue. ****Please, pleeeaassseeee review. Umm, thank you, and now, for our feature presentation!**

_**Ice Blue Moon**_

He stared out the window, into the cloudless night. He exhaled slowly and watched his smoky breath evaporate into the dark room. Damn, he thought, who'd think that Lina's fireballs were good for something? At the thought of her name, he turned toward the bed she was currently lying in.

_Lina_, he whispered, _why'd you have to go and do a thing like that?_

He reached over and pulled a silky red strand out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He told her not to go over there; he said it at least three times. He heard it in the bushes, creeping, slithering and stalking. He didn't think much of it, only that if they left it alone, it would eventually go away. But oh, stubborn Lina! She decided that whatever it was, was a bother to her, and she needed to shoo it away. She was bit…of course… but she didn't say anything. It wasn't until she was passed out in the snow, twenty-three miles into the mountain that Gourry discovered this.

_Aye, Lina,_ he whispered to her, _You should not have left before Amelia and Zegaldis. What if they cannot find us then…what if they do not come here… what if… you do not live? _

He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of such a thought, and then opened them, and looked at her again. Her face was ice cold, and a pale shade of blue, like the moon. He almost couldn't stand the sight, but he kept his eyes on her. Could this be his Lina? The one he traveled with for some…some…well, whatever amount of years it was? The one he fought over food with? The one he dedicated his life to following?

_Lina_, he said pleadingly, _Lina open your eyes. I know you can hear me…You have to be able to hear me…. Lina, please… open your eyes. We need to get going, we…we don't have any food left, and I can't leave you in this cabin alone. We used up all the firewood, and I need you to help me get some more. Lina… I need for you to help me. Please, open your eyes_.

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes slowly and turned towards him. He peered into them softly. The fiery luster of her eyes had disappeared. She had a tired, strained look etched into her face and her small frame seemed constantly shivering. She gave a somber look, and a small smile, before her eyes closed again, and she drifted back into a painful sleep.

_Thank you_, Lina. He thought_. I needed that…more than anything right now. _

He stood up, and grabbed his cloak off a hanger and walked towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back to the bed. With a quick stride he was by her side again. He laid his cloak over the countless quilts, and leaned down and kissed her hot forehead.  
_I'll be back soon Lina… _

**_Hey you guys! Thats my second attempt at a Slayers Fanfic! What do you think? Yes, i will be accepting flames, so whatever you want to say about my fic, let it be said. Have fun! don't forget to review!_**


	2. Ice Lakes and Piercing Cold

**Hey you guys! I'm back, once again to give you yet another chapter to this Ficcy. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and I hope you all are sending me your reviews! Ah yes. I do not Own, Slayers, or its characters in ANYWAY whatsoever. So please, save me the embarrassment, and don't sue me! Now on with the Fic!**

**_Ice Blue Moon_**

**__**

Gourry shut the door quietly behind him and turned to face the cold. That was when he felt it. The wind slapped him and he felt the stab of thousands of needles, piercing each nerve of his body. He cried out in pain, and turned him face back to the door. He wanted so badly to go back into the cold cabin, but his love for Lina wouldn't allow it. As he stepped slowly through the snow, all he could think about was Lina. Would she be okay? What will happen while he is gone? He knew she wouldn't last long. Her breathing had slowed dramatically, and her pulse was so weak. Her skin was almost like ice, and yet, he refused to admit her condition. She would get better right? How could she die? She was the strongest person h knew! Why would she die? He needed her…I mean… he never told her… but she should know right? How could she not? With the way he looked at her, and how he was so protective over her. Talking about feelings with Lina was a forbidden thing. She never did it; he never brought it up. So… then that means she knew already… right?

_I'll tell her_, He said to himself aloud, _once she wakes up, and she's better._

While deep in thought, Gourry stumbled on a pail, and fell into the snow. As its cold washed over him he let out a small cry in pain. Who would have thought something so cold could burn so much! He quickly pulled himself up, and brushed off the fiery snow. Looking down, he saw the metal shining in slight moonlight, and he picked it up

_Now, I can bring some water back to her_.

Taking the pail in one hand he continued walking to the small river he saw as he carried Lina to the cabin. He then took out his sword and gently cracked the thick river of ice. As he pushed the ice to the side, he saw a flick of silver. Looking again, he noticed hundreds of medium sized fish lodged in the ice.

_Fish! Food_, he cried out loud.

Looking around and seeing nothing to carry the fish in, he took off his shirt and gently laid it in the snow. He then piled as much chunks of iced fish into it as he could possibly carry. _Lina will be so pleased to have fish! She loves it so much!_ He thought to himself. He then dipped the pail into the river and pulled out a few gallons of water.

_Okay, we have food and water, now we need heat…firewood._

He stood and looked around and suddenly spotted dead tree a few yards away.

_Oh this is so great! All I have to do is chop up the tree and we should have food and water to last us until Amelia and Zegaldis arrive!_

Taking his Sword, he sliced the huge tree at the trunk and grabbed a strong branch. He slowly dragged it back to the fish and water and stopped. Looking down at the water…it had frozen and the fish looked extremely heavy to carry. How the hell would he get this all back to the cabin? He thought for just about hours, before finally, he tied the shirt with the fish to a branch and placed the pail on another branch. Using whatever little strength he had left from a lack of nutrients, he dragged the tree and all its contents back to the cabin.

_I'm on my way back Lina… sit tight._

**Alright, there it is, chapter 2! What do you guys think? Good, no? Tell me everything and more in a review, Flames accepted. Hope to hear from you, but gotta run! **


	3. I'll Never give up, My Heart!

**Hey you guys! I'm back yet again, with another chapter for ya. I know, I know, you have yet to see the lemony fun, but I assure you the lemon is on its way! Have faith. Who knows, it could be in this chapter… or maybe the next chapter. You'll have to read to find it! Well, once again please don't sue me, I do not own slayers, or its characters, nor do I have the money to pay ANYONE for suing me. Now, on with the fic!**

_**Ice Blue Moon**_

****

Gourry had been working up quit a sweat by lugging this tree around, and pretty soon, he barely felt the cold. Working out had always delighted him, so he started to sing a song that was taught to him by his mother, before he left home so many years ago.

_Ill never give up! My hearrtttt,_ He bellowed happily into the cold air.

He seemed so somber these past few days, watching over Lina, and this sudden change of atmosphere must have really did him some good. Maybe, if he hurried back, Lina would be doing good as well. Whistling to himself he picked up the pace and sped to the backyard of the cabin. There he opened the back window and lowered the food and the pail inside. Removing his sword once again from its hilt, he held it high in the sky and watched as the moon's reflection danced along each part of it. With lightning fast speed he sliced the tree into small blocks of wood which he also deposited inside the back window. He even managed to salvage the sleeping squirrels inside, and cut them up into pieces to sauté. Lina wasn't a fan of squirrel meat, and for that matter neither was he. But a man… and a woman… have got to eat and stay alive. He lowered the squirrel cutlets inside, and closed the window softly, as not to wake Lina. He began whistling again and slowly made his way to the front door. He then…stopped dead in his tracks.

Lina was sprawled out in the doorway, laying face down in the snow. Without wasting time, he ran beside her and lifted her up out of the snow. Carrying her like a broken doll he quickly stepped inside and lowered her onto the bed. _Oh Gods,_ he thought, _she's drenched_! Without thinking he tore off each article of clothing and threw them in a pile near a wall. He opened her purse and pulled out a small towel and dried her skin, hoping to absorb as much of the cold moisture as possible. He then, laid her back in bed, and covered her with those many layers of quilts.

_God damnit Lina_! He said softly, _I can't leave you for a second! What would have happened if I was gone longer? You would have froze to death Lina, and then what? Huh, then what?… you would have left me all alone…on this mountain… in this world.. Aye.. Lina. What am I to do without you?_

Lina let out a small groan and turned sharply in bed. Gourry leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her nose.

_Lina, I need to warm this place up… and I'm going to get some food going. Please.. Stay in bed. I need you to get better all right? Ill be in the next room; just bellow if you need anything._

He then stood and exited the room. Stopping once to look back at his sleeping partner.

_Lina…_

**There you have it! The latest update to the Ice Blue Moon Series! I hope you are enjoying it. Send lots of Reviews okay? Bye for now!**


	4. Life or Death

**Hey you guys! Did you miss me! Well, I'm back with yet another fic to this large puzzle! I hope you guys enjoy this ficcy, and once again please don't sue me, I do not own Slayers or the characters in it. Okay, enough chitchat! On with the Fic!**

_**The Ice Blue Moon**_

**__**

Gourry went into the next room, and decided it was best to stay in the room…so he could be near Lina, if she needed him. He lifted the Pot of water and shirt stuffed with the fish and dragged into the room she was resting in. He then made another trip, bringing in as much of the firewood he could, and the only pot in the house. He broke off a large portion of the ice fish, and dumped it into the pot, then set it to the side. He picked up some firewood, and placed it in the fireplace, taking care to stack it neatly, so he would not need to refill as often. Using his sword he struck hard against the stone fireplace, causing streaks of tiny sparks to fly all over the place. A few caught onto the wood, and caught fire

_With the first try!_ He boasted to himself

He then turned his attention to the pot. There was a box in the kitchen he had filled with ice, so that the squirrel meat and remaining fish would stay cold for a few weeks, had Amelia and Zegaldis take longer to find them. _Everything seemed to be coming into play here,_ he grinned to himself, _now all he need was for Lina to get better._ His Aunt had always told him to stay positive no matter what, and the positive will find him. Remembering some of the seasonings he left in his pocket, he reached into his bag and then emptied hem into the now boiling fish stew. The aroma was intoxicating, and boy was his mouth watering. He then reached into his bag again and pulled out a small mug with blue designs. Dipping the mug into the pail with thenow melted water, he pulled out water and placed it beside him. He pulled out another small mug, one with red designs, and small hearts, and dipped it into the water. He then lifted it out, stood and placed it by Lina's bed.

_When you wake up, you should be thirsty. Here, ill leave it by the bed for you_.

He then went back, and pulled out a blue bowl, and filled it with his blue spoon. Settling by the fireplace, he turned towards Lina and began to eat.

_Maybe if I tease her a bit, she'll wake up and eat,_ he thought.

_Lina, do you want something to eat? I made a very good fish stew here. I know it has been days since you ate, you should be very hungry._

She didn't answer. He sighed to himself and spooned a large portion of soup into his mouth. Looking down, and finding nothing to concentrate on, he looked back up, and his eyes locked on Lina. Much to his surprise she was sitting up. Wide-eyed and sickly looking. Gourry was shocked, stunned and scared by this. Slowly he regained his senses and stood up.

_Uhh…Mornin Lina! Ya hungry? I've made some fish soup, and it tastes pretty good, here, ill fix ya a plate._

Gourry waited for a response, but the only one he received was a plop from Lina falling back down in bed. He quickly fixed her a plate and took his and sat down beside her. He took her spoon full of the stew and placed some by her lips. She parted them, and swallowed the seasoned mess. A little dribbled down her chin, and Gourry quickly wiped it up. She looked up at him and her eyes softened.

_**Gourry**_ she said_ **I…I am not feeling so well.**_

****

_Of course not! Your forgot already! You were bitten by a snake_.

_**No.. Silly,**_ she smiled. Her face became sad and tired. _**I am not feeling well…do not think.. I can pull out of this.**_

****

_I don't know Lina, you've gotten out of tougher jams_

_**Gourry…you stupid jellyfish for brains.**_

****

Hearing the nickname made Gourry brighten up immediately.

_See look at you Lina! You are up and yelling at me again! Soon you'll be clobbering me, and we'll be back on the road._

_**Well, Gourry, the Light always burns brightest, before it goes out.**_ She said quietly

Looking confused Gourry looked at her again. _What did she mean by that? Well, he shouldn't worry about her anymore; she was up and at 'em again!_

_Lina, there was something I wanted to say to you… and umm, I wanted to say… uhh… give me a second to remember._

Lina laughed quietly, placing Gourry in even higher spirits. _His Lina was back! And she would never leave him again. Oh.. that's right! That's what I wanted to say to her!_

_Lina, I remembered what I wa__nted to say now. I wanted to wait until you were better before I say it._ He spooned another spoonful of food into her mouth, and she gratefully gobbled it down. _Well Lina, when you got really sick from that snake bite.. do you remember? It happened a few days ago. Well anyway, I had been thinking about maybe what would happen if I lost you. And well, I don't want that to happen. I missed your bad temper a lot over the past few days, and well, I care about you lot, and I don't want you to die all right? I love you a lot, and umm, I need you to stay here with me. Okay Lina?_

The words stung Lina like the venom that was slowly destroying her body. How could she explain it better… that she would be dead…in a few days, hell maybe in a few hours. How could she make him to understand that his words were just a waste of time. A huge waste of time! She couldn't be there for him. Did she want to? Oh L-Sama yes! More than anything. But what is she to do, with no one to heal her, and without the strength to heal herself. What was she to do?

_Lina?…_

**_DaDaDUMMMM. Well, there you have it, Lina is deathly ill, and doesn't think she will pull out of it. Gourry thinks she will. Who is right? Who is wrong? Will evil win out, or will good overcome it. Why am i talking all this crap? Why haven't you reviewed! Time to go, Bye you guys!_**


	5. Always

_**Hey you guys!Yup we have another Chapter Already! Yes i know, i write rather quickly, but hey i love to write, it should be a good thing. Umm, lets go through the routine. I hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Your Honor, i do not Own Slayers or its characters. Case Dismissed Now, On with the Fic!**_

_** Ice Blue Moon**_

_Lina?_

_**Yes Gourry… I heard you**_

_Well, stay with me…okay?_

Lina closed her eyes, and looked away. Why did he have to do this? Why is he making it so hard? She bit back the tears, stinging her eyes, and tried to focus her mind. But so many questions roared in her head. Did he really love her? Did he really believe she would be okay? Would she… just maybe be okay? She looked up and into his eyes. They were so warm, deep and clear. So… inviting. Like the oceans of her home. She couldn't die…without seeing home again right? He blinked and her eyes came back into focus. She realized she left him waiting for an answer. Stay with him? Of course she would… Always.

She smiled weakly and said just that…_** Always.**_

Gourry's eyes and what seemed like his entire being brightened. He spooned her another mouthful of the stew. If his Lina was gonna survive, she needed to eat right? Rather than accept the food, she turned her head. Gourry was caught off guard and nearly spilt the food. He looked at her, and she only looked up at him, giving him as best a smile as she could muster.

_Gourry… I need a bath._

If she was gonna be his old Lina again, she clearly needed a bath. It had been days… hell maybe even weeks since she last felt the warmth and cleansing power of soapy water. Gourry merely laughed and handed her food to her. Gourry watched her as she lifted the spoon slowly, and drank whatever she could. It was hard, because her hands kept shivering. She is just weak he said to himself, give her a few days and she will be fine. He stood and exited the room. Now, to find a pot. He looked in the kitchen and sadly there was nothing in the kitchen but the sink. He was dumb, but not dumb enough to pull it out of the wall. He looked around again, and saw a box. It was where he had originally placed the rest of the food. Dumping everything into the sink, he slid the box into the room, with Lina. He sat on the floor for a while, catching his breathe. Before he got up and took the last of the drinking water and placed it in the fireplace. He needed hot water for a bath right? He could easily go out and get some more water, hell for that matter, more fish while he was at it.

In the background Lina was picking at her soup. All she could think was it was awful. It tastes like some black syrup concoction her mother used to make her drink. Reaching over, she picked up her glass of water. She nearly dropped it, had it not been for the handle. She drank a sip and pulled the cup away. Oh L-Sama! This tasted like that nasty black syrup. Sigh, Maybe the soup was too strong and taking over her taste buds. Well, it would wear off sooner or later right. She picked Gourry's cloak off the top of the quilts and wrapped her body in it. The Least Gourry could have done was given her a change of clothes if he was gonna rip them all off. They were in her bag along with everything else. Her bag! She stood and began to walk towards her small bag, sitting in the corner. She got no more than three steps before she went tumbling.

_**Gour**_- she cried out, but he was two steps ahead of her. He grabbed her by her waist and placed her on the bed.

_Lina. Take it easy. I know you think you're indestructible, but can ya wait a few days before you decide to take on the world again?_

_**What do ya mean! I was only going to get my bag over there in the corner! That's not taking on the world! That's human!**_

Gourry threw his head back laughing and picked up her bag… _That's his Lina… _

**Awww! Such a sweet Ending right? Its too bad that that isn't the ending. Yeah there is still more to come. I wouldn't dissapoint you guys! Be sure to send me your reviws okay! See ya!**


	6. Peppermint and Roses

**Hey You guys! Did you miss me! Im back with another chapter! Yes, i know you have not seen the dear Lemon yet, but it should be in the next chapter okay? Don't forget to review! And i do not own Slayers or any of its characters, incase you did not hear me the first 20 times. Okay, on with the Fic!**

**_Ice Blue Moon_**

Gourry walked to the fire, and picked up the water. It felt hot, but not scalding. Just how Lina liked it. He poured the water into the icebox. It only filled up the tub halfway. Meaning when Lina stepped in, it would be about.. 3/4ths full. Just the right size. He stood up and turned to Lina.

_Hey it's ready_.

She had been pouting since he placed her on the bed after her little trip. He loved when she pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out that little way, and sometimes that vein on her for head would pop out. It always reminded him of an X… X marks the spot.

_**Gourry! That's wonderful, but since I seem to be in a nursery, maybe I should receive permission and a little help to my bath. **_

****

Her voice was weak and raspy and she coughed after the words spilled out of her mouth. Gourry merely laughed and walked over to her. Lifting her up, he walked to the box and he stood her up in the bath. He took his cloak from around her shoulders and helped her ease into the water. Before she could ask, he walked over to the bed, and picked up her bag. Pulling out the soap and a washcloth, he placed the bag back on the bed, and handed it to Lina. He loved the smell of her soap. It was a sweet mixture of peppermint and roses. No matter how often she got dirty, or how much of a sweat she worked up she always smelled like that.

She gratefully took the soap, and ran it in thewater to get it wet. She then took the wash cloth and scrubbed the soap against it. The soap then slid out of her hands and plopped into the water at her feet. Staring at the spot, she willed her arms to move… they never did. She tried to kick her feet but they refused to move as well. She felt her eyes start to droop and she was over come by a strong need of sleep.

Gourry looked up and saw she was having trouble. He saw the tired look wash over her face. Laughing to himself, he stood and walked over the box. Baths always got Lina tired. He first pinned her hair away from her neck, something Lina never ever forgets to do… well at least till now. He then picked up the sweet soap and took the wash cloth from her hands. Running the soapy cloth over her skin, he cleaned her as best he could, before lifting her out the tub. Grabbing a nearby towel, he wrapped her in it, and lifted her out. Her hands flared out, and he steadied her with his own. He set her on her own two feet and her head lurched forward and gently collided with his chest.

Gourry… she whispered quietly, as he knelt down and dried her off. She drifted off to sleep somewhere around there but Gourry really didn't notice. After she was dry to his satisfaction, he lifted her, and placed her in bed. He kissed her forehead gently, and covered her with the multiple quilts. He then began cleanup. He took his and her plates and dumped them outside the window. Picking up the rest of the stew, he placed a plank of wood above it. He then placed the icebox in one arm and the stew pot in the other, and exited the house, closing the door behind him. He dumped the bath a few feet away from the house, and buried the stew right by the door in the snow. At least that would preserve the food right?

He then walked quietly to the house, and got the pail. When Lina woke up she would be thirsty, and for that matter, so would he. He rushed down the River, pulled up a pail of water, and rushed back to the house. Goddamn that air was brisk! Setting the pail in the kitchen, he walked back in the room with a few more logs and threw them on the fire. There! Now that everything thing was in place he could finally go to bed. He had made a himself a little bed, right next to Lina's. She didn't know…but he used her cloak for his pillow, and stole one of her many quilts. He loved her scent. Gods did he. He loved pretty much everything about her. Except when she was hitting him. Ha! But even then she looked adorable. Well it's not like it mattered. He could take advantage of that all, because now, Lina was here for good. He knew it wasn't forever. No one lives forever. Not even Ritzo, or Shabbingo. He laid down, and pulled the quilt up around his neck. Rolling over so that he faced Lina, he closed his eyes, and sighed softly… _Lina…_

**There we have it, another sweet ending that is not actually the ending. Well Im working on the next chapter which i believe will actually be the lemon. Please, review! Thanks everyone see ya!**


	7. opal promise

**Hey you guys! Yes I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I've been pretty busy actually. This year is graduation year! whoohoo. Well, this is the next chapter, the lemon! After this will follow the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. Now on with the Fic!**

**_Ice Blue Moon_**

The moon hung high in the sky, and the night slowly dragged on slowly. Gourry rolled over twice, hoping to find a more comfortable spot, but he found nothing more than the cold floor awaiting him on the opposite side. He slipped in and out of a rough sleep, and was waking every hour or so. His senses were going haywire, and he just couldn't understand why.

He sighed to himself and decided to roll over once more. The first thing he saw when he did, was her hair. That fiery red hair that bounced whenever she walked. That hair that hung sweetly across her neck and that shaded her eyes. She must have sensed him because those eyes fluttered. He noticed that the luster that had been missing throughout her illness was back. Her eyes shown just like the gold that was always left on the ground after the bandits were destroyed. Just like old times. He didn't realize just how much he really missed them, until that moment.

She was laying next to him, dressed in one of his shirts. He kicked himself and remembered he ruined those two final outfits she had. One on the way to the cabin, when they were play fighting, and his sword reflected her fireball, the other when she was in the snow. He'd have to remember to buy her another one later on.

He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, and was pulled back into reality, back into her. This was the girl, he watched day in and day out these past few days. The one who tugged violently at his heart, as her life hung in the balance at his feet. He was her protector, the one who would be here for her…not matter what. He was the one that traveled with her, watched over her… that loved her.

He placed his hand on her cheek, and looked deep into her eyes. He saw something… that he couldn't explain. In her eyes he saw something… went off… that…that clicked. As he watched her eyes his heart gave that same reaction… that same click. It was then that he realized it was about to become the most important night of their lives.

Gourry sat up, and leaned over her and … gazed into her eyes. Those ruby crystals seemed to glisten, and sparkle underneath that ice blue moon outside. The next think he saw was darkness, as he closed his eyes and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it gave him little butterflies that danced around in his stomach. Gods he really did love her.

As he kissed her, he felt her lips gently open, and he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her, exploring her tiny mouth. His hands slid to hers', and their fingers interlaced as he parted their kiss, and placed his lips over the skin on her neck. Her fingers tightened around his and her breathing increased slightly. He nipped and kissed her softly, caressing her nerves as he moved gently lower. He paused for just a moment to pull up and remove the shirt she was wearing, before returning and capturing one of her bud in his mouth. Her fingers slid to his hair, and yanked at it softly as her breathing greatly increased. A soft moan escaped her lips and Gourry shivered at the sound of her voice. He placed a hand on her other breast, squeezing softly and teasing her other bud. Lina's moans echoed through the cabin and her legs began to spread slowly underneath him. Her whimpers came out soft and quiet as she urged him lower to that delicate, forbidden area. He took his hand, and slid it down her body, to her legs. He felt her breathing stopped, and her body tense as his fingers brushed against that forbidden area. Her eyes were closed shut, and her lips slightly parted. He sat up, and looked at her face… taking in her sweet, funny essence. Lina's eyes opened in impatience, and she looked up at Gourry questioning the delay. He bent down and placed his lips over hers as he rubbed his finger against her soft mound. She broke the kiss, crying out in ecstasy. Her head was thrown back and her hair was flung all over the place. Oh Gods, and how she lost her voice, as his fingers slipped inside of her. He paused inside her for a few moments and when she was finally able to speak she cried his name over and over again softly. Gourry lay beside her, and nuzzled her ear as he worked his fingers in and out of her body. He watched as her fingers clasped and clawed at the sheets. He watched as her chest labored to continue her regular breathing. He felt his fingers becoming warmer and wetter as he worked them in her, as he made Lina happy. That was what tonight was about … her. And as he watched her, beside him … with her brow glistening from sweat, and limb as tangled in the sheets… as he watched her chest quickly rise and fall, and her eyes shut tight… as he watched her body react to his hands... He knew that she was the one for him, and that tonight… he had to make it so.

He pulled his fingers out from within her, and gently leaned over her. Her eyes opened and she blinked trying to understand the sudden loss. A small whimper escaped her lips and Gourry placed his over hers to silence her. He slowly stood up, and removed his clothes before he returned beside her. He reached under her "cloak" pillow and pulled put a small ring. It wasn't an engagement ring…nor was it a wedding ring. It wasn't any kind of ring of a special or commitment ring. But he would use it as a promise ring. It had three stones, a sapphire, a ruby, and an opal. It was a ring given to him by his mother, a few days before he left town forever. His mother had wanted it back, this was something he knew good and well…but it seemed so perfect for the moment, so right. He took her hand and slipped it over her left ring finger. As he did so Lina's eyes watered and her heart melted. She opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a finger. There would be no words tonight, only movements. She would have to show him.

She looked at him…and he looked at her. And they took in the site of the other for a long time, until Lina closed her eyes, and Gourry followed, by leaning between her legs. His fingers found hers and his lips mingled with her as he gently slid inside of Lina's body. The feel of her tight core around his member made his breathe escape his lips, but he settled himself slowly in. Lina's eyes squeezed shut in a mix of uncomfortability and uncertainty. Her lips broke away from his, and turned to a snarl.

He slid slowly trying not to hurt her until he came to a halt. He parted his lips, and she looked away quickly, as tears of small pain pierced her eyes. It was agony for her, and he was barely even in yet. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to continue but she was in pain… he didn't want that at all…he wanted it good for the both of them. He leaned next to her ear and whispered softly to her.

**Lina?.. Are you alright?**

… _**Yeah.. I'm okay.**_

**Lina?… Are you scared? **

…_**No… I'm not scared.**_

**Neither am I.**

Gourry let out a small breath… and quickly slid into her breaking her innocence. He felt a small rush of liquid and knew she was bleeding slightly. Her bottom lip was in her mouth and her eyes were shut tightly, as tears rolled unwillingly down her face. Gourry went into a small panic. He squeezed her fingers in his. He then kissed away her tears and swore that he was sorry, and that they didn't have to do it again. He hated seeing Lina cry…even if it did feel incredible. She merely nodded and looked away. She then told him he was all right that she just needed a second. So he waited inside her monitoring her face and making sure she was really all right. Soon she opened her eyes and smiled slightly to him. Her tense body relaxed and she began to wiggle against him… experimenting seeing how it felt. Short moans escaped her lips a few seconds later, and Gourry's arms struggled to support himself. Lina's eyes closed and her hands pushed through his hair. She began to push against him His hands held her waist stopping her from moving. He could barely breath. She was so tight, and so wet and so…beautiful.

After he caught his breath, he leaned deeper inside of her and Lina's fingers clawed at his arms as her body reacted against his. She sighed and moaned, and Gourry pulled in and out of her. He slid gently inside of her and each time, her voice increased, and each time he moved a little bit faster. Her hair became tangles and her fingers tangled in his. Their bodies became slicked with the sweat of their love, and his moans joined her. They moved together, quickly as the moon twinkled and glistened outside. Their eyes met and their souls connected as their hearts became one.

He felt her fingers tighten around his but for what came next he was not prepared. She let out a deep moan and her whole body tensed against his. His body became stiff within her, after her sudden movement and together, they created a brand new level of love between them. He fell down beside her exhausted and pulled her to him. Her eyes closed as she lowered her head on his chest. He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead sweetly.

He watched her for a long time. Her breathing… up… down… up…down. He didn't realize he was holding her so tight until she pulled back. She looked up at him and her eyes were soft and round. Her fingers pressed against his cheeks, and she pulled back her wet fingers. It was then that he noticed that he was crying. She smiled softly to him, and kissed him once on his lips. She buried her head into his chest and whispered to him softly…

_**Gourry…Are you scared?**_

**Lina… I….**

_**Gourry…. Are you scared?**_

**..No… Lina. I'm not scared.**

_**Neither am I.**_

He laid his chin in her hair, and closed his eyes praying for the sleep to come. Gods… how he needed that sleep to come, and just take him away… please… take him. He felt Lina relax into his chest, and he felt her fingers slid into his palm. She gave a tight squeeze, and he relaxed himself…and fell asleep.

He doesn't remember when… or at what time… but Lina's breathing slowed, and then stopped forever. The only thing he does know…is that when Lina's heart stopped… his did as well.

**Hey you guys! Well, I'm sorry about the lemon. I had a really bad case of writer's block. -.- I've actually been working on this for a few weeks, but each time I opened it, my mind got blank. The next one will be better, I promise. Next up, the epilogue. Hey, I just fixed the lemon. Honestly, every time I open it, I'm at a loss for it. So I decided to at least upgrade it with the help of your reviews until I can do it some real justice. Thanks for reading! Reviews are still very much welcomed bye guys!**


	8. A Hill of Gold and Life

hey you guys, here it is the final chapter. I hope you guys like it, and i hope you like the story as a whole. Being that thi is one of my first attempts at fanfiction. I guess, lets get on with the ficcy then.. I now give to you, the conclusion of Ice Blue Moon...

_**Ice Blue Moon**_

**__**

The sun's rays entered the room and fell on Gourry's face, but he was already awake. He lay on his side turned towards the window… away from her. He knew she was gone. He could sense it somewhere in his subconscious as he slept. But to feel her cold skin, and see her cold lips was more than enough to destroy whatever hope had been left in his mind. All he could do was roll over and try to escape the obvious, try to hide from the truth.

He watched as little particles danced in the light, reached up to touch one. They all scattered and his arms returned to his side. His body felt heavy, his chest felt pained, and he struggled to continue breathing. Tears threatened to take over him, to take over his emotions, his thinking, but he wouldn't allow that…he couldn't. He stood and walked over the middle of the room, and slowly dressed. Every move he made sent his mind into a wave of hurt, and despair. He glanced at his sword, and thought for a second on taking his own life… but just how could he? Lina wouldn't allow that… no, Lina wouldn't have wanted that.

… His Lina. He turned and looked at her. The tears threatened all over again as he walked over to her, and sat down beside her. Taking her tiny frame in his arms, he lifted her up off the floor and laid her on the bed that was across the room. He pulled back the sheet and rolled slide her underneath them. She felt and looked so cold. He almost couldn't believe that it was Lina… his Lina lying there. He sat beside and looked down at her. Her skin was an icey blue and her hair was still that wondrous shade of red he adored so much. Her lips were a shade of blue, almost purple. And on her cheek laid a single tear. He reached down and brushed it away, only for another to appear. He brushed that away also, but another and then another followed it. Then his vision blurred and his face became hot. The last thing he remembered seeing was that blurry red of her hair.

He woke up some time later in the snow on top of a small hill. His face hurt from crying and his body ached from running. The sun was high in the sky, and it was noon, lunchtime. His stomach growled and pain attacked his body but he didn't care. He rolled over and sat up in the ice and looked down to the other side of the hill. The sun was high on a small town, bustling with people, going about their every day lives. The sun's rays warmed them and carried the sounds of them to him. He heard children laughing, dogs barking and women singing. Men were cheering and cats were meowing. His face softened for a minute, as he watched the people scramble to and fro. It reminded him of home… of his home. It reminded him of the towns he saw with Lina. It reminded him, of Lina's life. Busy, bright and full of life and happiness.

He sat on top of the hill, and looked down at the people, and the more he watched the more he though of his Lina. She should be up and about just like the people down there, she should be awake, and she should be alive. Don't they know that she's dead! How can they just run around and laugh and giggle as if she never existed! How can they move on with their lives as if everything is okay!

He fought back the tears and the urge to scream at the people. He looked down at the snow beside him, and then started to dig. He dug the snow until his fingers were numb. He pulled at the soil and weeds until his fingernails cracked and bled. He pulled and tugged and pulled and scraped, until a hole was dug, large enough for her body.

He then sat back, and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting… and he'd been digging the whole afternoon…the whole evening. His stomach growled but he barely even noticed it. His arms were sore and his legs pleaded with him to rest but he just ignored them. He slowly walked back to the cabin, to retrieve her body. When he came back, he didn't notice that the fire was out, or that the entire place was in disarray. He didn't care that all his things were thrown about on the floor, or that her things were a well. All he cared about was getting Lina.

He walked over to the bed, and pulled the sheets back slowly. She was still naked and he needed to dress her properly. He looked around the room, but alas he saw nothing that wasn't dirty or torn to place her in. He walked into the tiny bedroom that was beside the kitchen and opened the dresser. Nothing. He walked to the closet and slammed the doors open. Nothing. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing and it angered him viciously. He knocked over the dresser in a fit of rage only to find an emerald dress behind it. He lifted the small dress, and admired it the almost dark room. It was the right size for a small teenager, and miraculously… the right size for his Lina. He returned to the room, and quickly dressed her in the tiny gown.

He found no shoes in the room, so left her tiny feet bare. Before leaving again, he wrapped his cloak around her arms and pulled her close to his chest. Carrying her gently, he walked over to the burial site, and knelt beside it.

_Lina,…I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a coffin. I know you would have liked a really shiny gold one. I would have made on for you, but I chopped up the tree and used it as the firewood… remember? I'm laying you on this hill, so that you can watch over the people…and because this place… it really reminds me of you. I'm going to lay you down now, okay? I won't leave you Lina… I'll…I'll stay right here with you. I promise. I'm… I'm not afraid…and neither are you. I love you, Lina._

He laid the small girl inside the ground and covered her with the dirt that lay beside the hole. As the last ray of sunshine faded, the last grains of dirt were placed upon her grave. He stood and walked to the cabin and returned with two swords. He took her sword and engraved her name on the handle with his own. He then, stuck her sword into the ground a foot or so from where her head laid. This was the universal marking of a grave. Everyone would know that here I where she lay.

He laid his sword across her grave and prayed to L-Sama for her journey. He knew he couldn't leave her like that… nor would he. So he sat beside her grave, in the snow. The ice blue moon shown its face again, as rare as it was, for the second night. And as Gourry sat beneath it, he felt his strength slowly drift away as the cold devoured his life.

The next morning, Zegaldis and Amelia arrived at the cabin on the mountain. They searched the rooms searched high and low for their friends but they were nowhere to be found. They almost gave up until a small ray of silver was reflected onto their faces. They turned and saw the makeshift grave, and Gourry kneeling next to it. Amelia turned her head, to cry, and Zegaldis began to dig a grave for Gourry beside Lina's. Gourry had died that night… from hypothermia, Zegaldis concluded. Amelia believe in her heart that it was from a broken heart. But as they laid him in his grave beside hers, and as the tears fell from their faces, they both knew that wherever they were, they were together again, just as they had always been.

There we have it, the conclusion of this story. For me it was a very sad and heartbreaking tale. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really didn't like it, but then gain, what artit really does love their work? Well, review and give me ideas on how to make my next stories better okie! Hope to be writing soon, goodbye


End file.
